


let things go back to the way they used to be but in the fashion that they are now

by toosxeforurshit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosxeforurshit/pseuds/toosxeforurshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things you said that I wish you hadn't" -Stephanie<br/>Warning: misgendering and social dysphoria type stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	let things go back to the way they used to be but in the fashion that they are now

**Author's Note:**

> cries over LaFerry for ten years

It's not uncommon for you to wonder where you went wrong.

It's hard to think of a day when you haven't thought about it.

You always wind up asking yourself what you did to make everything like this.

Like it's not meant to be.

Like it's broken.

Like it's wrong.

And you've never thought about that more in the past year.

It's taken your best friend far longer than your other friends to come around. You've known her since you were five years old. You'd think she'd get it by now. But she still calls you the wrong name and the wrong pronouns and makes everything feel  _wrong_ and it makes you wonder why you're so  _wrong._

Everyone else is always telling you that you're not wrong or broken or confused. Laura is the most supportive. She's always got time set aside for you, somehow. You don't get why she does that, though. Yeah, she's your friend. But that doesn't mean she has to always be ready with popcorn and stupid romcoms whenever you need to get away. She has her own life and things to do. You're not some charity case.

You're just broken.

At least, that's what Perry seems to think.

You keep walking. You're not sure where you're going anymore. You've just been walking down the road in silence, probably toward town. You don't know what you'll do, but at least you'll be away from it for a little while.

The conversation won't get out of your head.

_"LaFontaine," you'd corrected under your breath._

_"Susan, can you please pick these things up? Your room is an absolute_ disaster. _"_

There's only a limited number of times anyone can take that sort of thing before you explode. You'd hit the limit far too long ago.

 You sit on a bench outside a small coffee shop and check your phone. You're not expecting anything more than just something to distract yourself, but you find that you've missed a few texts and calls. You quickly delete those notifications before you can get to reading any of the text messages. You stare at your wallpaper for a moment before clicking on one of your game apps, which you've found to be the most frustrating challenge a game could possibly offer you.

 You manage to beat three levels (it's a really hard game) when your phone starts ringing and you see Perry's face on the screen. You debate for a moment whether to answer it, but you see the time and you know that you should answer. You barely get a "hello" out of your mouth before Perry launches into a long-winded apology and you smile to yourself because, yeah, Perry's your best friend of over fifteen years, she cares about you.

"Perr, shut up," you interject and you hear her catch her breath. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Where did you go?"

"I just needed to take a walk is all. I'll see you soon."

The moment you step into the room, you're attacked with hugs from all sides from all of your friends. Carmilla's even standing a few feet away. You smile to yourself and you know for certain now that it's all going to be fine.


End file.
